


Tadashi Returns - The Conversation

by JanneKek



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Situated in the middle of another fanfic, just had to get this out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanneKek/pseuds/JanneKek
Summary: A conversation between Hiro and Tadashi about Hiro's superhero deeds.Had to get this out of my head.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tadashi Returns - The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tadashi Returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597672) by [TSLemon20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSLemon20/pseuds/TSLemon20). 



> After reading the work referenced as inspiration I had a sleepless night, the only thing I could think of was this conversation and how it would play out.
> 
> This was written when the inspiration story had 17 chapters published.

“It has to be done, there are no two ways about it,” was the thing on my mind at the moment. That was telling Tadashi about me being a superhero. “I know that he wouldn’t take it well but I just have to do it. If I don’t then we can never be close like before,” my brain continued its monologue. He also kept asking me about the fire because I kept dodging the question due to it being dangerously close to revealing my identity, which was a thing I wasn’t ready to do before now. There were also his accusations of me purposefully destroying the first Baymax, which we all knew wasn’t the case, well, except for Tadashi that is. And also, the bot fighting I didn’t do. Both of those things hurt me quite a lot. I took a deep breath and headed down to the garage, where my brother was on his bed as usual. 

“Hi, Dashi,” I greeted him quietly he just huffed in response. Clearly annoyed by my presence. 

“Fine, if you don’t appreciate my company, I guess I won't tell you about the fire,” I said turning back toward the door. 

“Wait! Please,” he sounded desperate, “I didn’t mean to sound so...” 

“Hurtful? Ignorant? Uncaring?” I finished his sentence. 

“Not what I had in mind but let’s go with that,” he said laughing a bit. 

“So, about the fire,” I directed the conversation back to the topic I originally came here for. 

“Yes, why did you keep dodging my questions about it?” he asked intently. 

“How about you ask other things about the fire and I think you will get your answer that way,” I suggested. 

“Why is the fire such a big deal to you?” he asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I lost you for a month and meanwhile, you were gone, professor Callaghan stole my Microbots and then used them for his revenge. And obviously letting what happened to you happen,” I sighed and took a deep breath. 

“What did he do? All I know is that he caused a scene at Krei Tech. What was his motivation?” he asked intrigued. 

“He tried to suck Krei Tech and then the man himself into a wormhole,” I started, “Then after that, the portal would have collapsed under its own pull and caused a city block wide explosion.” 

“As for his motivation, watch this,” I said giving him a tablet and a flash drive with the surveillance recordings from Akuma Island. 

“That’s grim,” my brother commented, “Was the test pilot ever rescued?” 

“Yeah, that test pilot was Callaghan’s daughter and he blamed Krei for that incident,” I continued, “And yes, the test pilot was saved by one of the heroes that stopped Callaghan.” 

“Why do you hold such resettlement toward Callaghan? I can hear it in your voice,” my brother asked pointing out the fact. 

“He said to my face that it was your fault that you died in that fire,” I said anger apparent in my voice, “That was the last drop.” My brother looked like he wanted to pursue that but decided against it. 

“How do you know so much about what happened?” he asked. 

“Here we go,” I said quietly to myself. 

“You’re not going to like this,” I said looking at him, “but I was there.” 

“What? You were there? No way,” my brother exclaimed with worry. 

“Yes, I was, I am one of the six who saved the city,” I replied. 

“I don’t know if I can trust you,” he said looking at me like I was pulling his nose. 

“You want proof? I’ve got proof,” I said walking over to a secret compartment and typing in the even more secret combination. 

There was my suit neatly folded and organized with my helmet on top and gloves to the side. “Just a moment,” I said as I grabbed my things and headed behind the separator wall that separated the workshop from Tadashi’s temporary room. It didn’t take long for me to put on my suit and finally the helmet. I then walked back to where Tadashi was still staring toward where I had walked off. 

“Yes, Dashi?” I said snapping him out of it. 

“I guess I need to reevaluate who is protecting who at this point,” he said smiling. 

“I guess you do,” I laughed. 

“So, what is your superpower, super Hiro,” he joked. 

“Nothing much, only these magnetic gloves,” I said pulling a wrench from the table across the room. 

“Wow,” my brother exclaimed. 

“Yeah, useful when you have to grab something metallic from someone's hand from far away,” I grinned, “or holding onto Baymax.” 

“But Baymax isn’t magnetic and why would you have to hold onto him?” he asked looking confused. 

“Not the Baymax you’re used to,” I said, “Just a moment.” 

I then went to grab Baymax’s armor and brought it over one piece at a time. My brother’s eyes widening as the pile of red pieces grew larger. 

“That’s the last of it,” I said panting from the effort before starting the task of dressing Baymax. My brother just looked curiously as the Baymax he knew was transformed into something totally different. 

“May I introduce, Baymax 2.0, version 2,” I said looking at my brother. 

“Did you design all of this?” he asked as he looked at Baymax. 

“Yep, everything was produced in this garage,” I confirmed. 

“What can this Baymax do?” he asked in awe. 

“If I showed you everything Aunt Cass would be very displeased,” I said pointing at the roof above. 

My brother just frowned as he clearly was interested to see what his brother’s brain had come up with. 

“I also helped the rest of the team design their equipment,” I said. 

“Speaking of the team, who else is in on this?” he asked. 

“Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo, and Fred,” I answered. 

“Of course, that makes sense,” he said nodding his head. 

“Anyway, if you’re fit to fly then I can get us somewhere where I can show you everything Baymax can do,” I said looking at my brother teasingly. 

“Fly? As in strapped onto Baymax,” he asked nervously. 

My grin gave away that that was exactly what was going to happen. 

“Baymax, assessment,” I ordered. 

“Tadashi’s physical state is good enough for flight. He does however showcase the classic symptoms of vertigo,” Baymax said after a second of scanning. 

“Oh, does little Tadashi have a fear of high buildings?” I teased my brother. 

“No,” he said nervously, looking for a way out. 

“What are you waiting for then?” I asked as I opened the garage door. 

“Or are you scared?” I continued teasing him. 

“I’m coming,” he said getting out of his bed and walking over. 

We then blasted off and I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body, just like the first time I had flown. This time however I had a brother clinging onto me. Good thing that I had protective armor on, otherwise he would have crushed my body with the prosthetic arm I built for him. He was also screaming the girliest scream I have ever heard. When we landed onto the turbine and I dropped off of Baymax my brother was still just clinging to me. 

“You don’t have to squeeze me in half, you know,” I pointed out. 

“Oh, sorry,” he said loosening his grip on me slightly. 

“About Baymax’s upgrades,” I started, “His scanner can scan the entire city at once and he has rocket fists.” 

“That’s cool,” my brother said slowly getting over his vertigo and looking up at Baymax. 

“Yeah, but there are two more topics I'd like to discuss with you,” I said now seriously. 

“First I'd like you to apologize for what you said about the first Baymax,” I said. 

“But why, you destroyed it, why would I have to apologize?” he asked irritated. 

“I did not destroy the first one. It sacrificed itself to save me and the Test pilot from the portal,” I said now ridden with sadness, “The only thing that survived was one rocket fist and your chip.” 

“You hurt my feelings very badly by accusing me of doing something I would never do,” I said looking at my brother right in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry Hiro, I really am,” my brother apologized, “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” 

“Thanks, Dashi,” I said, “And about assuming the worst. Why did you assume I participated in bot fighting just because I went there?” 

“I... I just thought that you never quit it,” he said ashamed by his own actions. 

“I was so hurt by your words about Baymax that my mind wasn’t running straight,” I sighed, “naturally I gravitated to the only thing I feel like I'm good at. But I did have enough sense to realize that if I were to participate, I would be toast; thus, I went in as an observer.” 

“You can guess the state my mind was in when you accused me of a second time for something, I didn’t do without even listening to my side of the story,” I said getting bitter about the whole thing. 

“I’m so sorry that I have neglected your feelings completely,” he said looking down at his feet, “I guess I was worrying over you so much that it blinded me.” 

“Nah, I'm also partly the blame,” I sighed before embracing my brother in a genuine hug, one I didn’t think I would be able to have with him again. 

“One more thing. This stays between us,” I said, “Aunt Cass doesn’t need to know anything about this or my side job.” 

“Probably for the better, she’d eat the café empty of doughnuts if she knew that her nephew was fighting supervillains,” my brother laughed. 

“You’re right she would,” I laughed with him, “Time to get home before Aunt Cass gets suspicious.” 

With that, we headed back home only now I felt much better about myself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that this would have ended up much darker with more shouting between the brothers, but I guess I don't like seeing them hurt for long. Anyway back to writing my original fanfics.
> 
> Edit: I have no idea what those weird spaces between words were about, fixed now.


End file.
